


Revenge

by Suriee



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriee/pseuds/Suriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Chase no quería tenerlo a él, entonces él tomaría lo que más deseaba Chase Young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> **Aclaraciones:** Este es un Chack (ChasexJack) y un posterior Jami (JackxOmi). Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si no estás listo para ver a un Omi adolescente/adulto en temas sexuales entonces aún estás a tiempo de regresar. Si decides seguir te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Hey! Ya estas advertido.
> 
> **Advertencias:**  ¿Chomi one-sided (ChasexOmi)? No estoy segura... Se supondría, por el grado de obsesión (si tu imaginación quiere ver ChasexOmi ahí), pero no es exactamente lo que yo quería escribir (trato de mantener a Young lo mas alejado de Omi en  _ese_  sentido)... Si quieres verlo ahí, adelante, si no, recuerda que Chase es un acosador escalofriante cuando se trata de Omi
> 
> **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Brothers gracias a la magia y poder de los contratos firmados con sangre, eh, firmados bajo legalidad, sí, eso... Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 1**

**Aquello que deseas más**

Sería suyo.

Aquello que Chase Young deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, eso era lo que Jack iba a tener. E iba a hacer todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible para conseguirlo.

-Sal de aquí ahora gusano

Chase no era un Lord compasivo. No con él al menos.

Durante los casi dos años que llevaba sirviéndole en la cama el guerrero no se había preocupado por él jamás. El sexo era increíble sí, pero no era para complacer a ambas partes, era para aumentar el ego del Gran Señor Heylin y cada vez que terminaban, Jack se sentía más y más vacío por dentro.

Y además de todo eso, Chase seguía con su manía de intentar atraer a Omi al Heylin, algo que era increíblemente estúpido (e incluso él que carecía de sentido común pudo saberlo); Omi siempre sería la virtud, y el ego, personificado, era imposible que decidiera conscientemente unirse al lado oscuro.

Al principio, cuando era más joven y estúpido, culpaba siempre al pequeño monje por atreverse a llamar la atención de Chase pero a medida que fue creciendo se dio cuenta de que el único culpable en todo eso era Young, no Omi. Ni Jack tampoco.

No era culpa suya que Young fuera un acosador espeluznante y mucho menos culpa de Omi el ser objeto de semejante acoso aterrador.

-¿Puedo hacer cualquier cosa que quiera de ahora en adelante?

-Como si me importara lo que hagas con tu vida gusano. Si te prohibí acostarte con alguien más antes es porque no quería probar la saliva de alguien que no fuera yo cuando te tomara. Ahora fuera insecto, no vuelvas a traer tu presencia a mi palacio en un par de años al menos

Internamente Jack estaba aliviado porque no creyó que terminar su relación de servicio sexual pudiera ser tan fácil. Creyó que Chase lo detendría, lo obligaría a quedarse a su lado... Fantasías tontas de un tonto enamorado.

Jack se había enamorado de Chase, sí. No iba ni podía negar eso, pero después de tanto tiempo de abuso por más amor que le tuviera su pensamiento egoísta lo golpeaba también cada vez que decidía bajar la cabeza y recibir más basura que le arrojaban.

Lo amaba todavía, y lo odiaba a partes iguales.

Por eso decidió vengarse de él; tomaría lo que Chase deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y lo haría suyo... Sería tan perfecto, tan dulce...

-¿Te encuentras enfermo Jack Spicer? Has estado... Lejos

Y eso era Omi.

Jack levanto la vista de sus planos para toparse con el Dragon del agua. La adolescencia había golpeado a Omi increíblemente duro cuando estaba rondando los dieciséis y ahora, con casi dieciocho años cumplidos el monje estaba a unos centímetros de alcanzarlo en altura. Y eso que Jack era uno de los más altos dentro de la lucha Xiaolin/Heylin... Después de Clay por supuesto.

-He estado ocupado.

-¿Con tus clases y esas cosas?

El cuerpo del adolescente se podía apreciar perfecto, incluso debajo de sus ropas de monje. Su cara se había afilado y su cabeza seguía estando completamente calva... Y su lenguaje había mejorado un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

-No realmente... Estoy a unos meses de terminar la Universidad así que ya no hay muchas cosas que hacer

-Oh... Me alegra que sea eso y que no hayas estado lejos por enfermarte Jack.

-Omi, vivo aquí contigo ¿Cómo pude haberme enfermado sin que ustedes se dieran cuenta?

Oh cierto, después de terminar su "relación" con Chase, Jack había ido a vivir al templo pidiendo la protección de los monjes Xiaolin.

Había sido terriblemente vergonzoso explicarle a Fung y a Dojo la razón por la que temía que Chase le hiciera daño pero fue aun peor cuando se dio cuenta de que Omi había estado espiando su conversación; Omi sabía que él había sido el juguete sexual de Young.

El monje quiso hablarle de eso antes pero Jack no lo había dejado hacerlo; cortaba los comienzos de su charla, desviaba la conversación hacia otros temas... Jack quería estar cerca de Omi porque internamente sentía una satisfacción sádica por eso, era como decirle a Chase en su maldita y hermosa cara; " _Mira lo cerca que yo estoy y tú nunca podrías estar así_ ".

-No lo sé... Podría ocurrir –Jack se rio por lo bajo cuando el monje se sentó a su lado y reviso los planos en los que estaba trabajando- ¿Qué es esto?

-Son proyectos de un desintegrador molecular –Omi lo miro confundido y el pelirrojo se rio de nuevo- Planos para un tele transportador... Como las garras del tigre dorado pero versión tecnológica, no mística

-¿Puedes hacer algo como eso? –le pregunto el monje con sorpresa-

-Aparentemente sí. Me está costando un poco de trabajo re integrar las moléculas a su forma original pero es solo por unos cálculos que aún no termino... No sé porque estas ecuaciones no terminan de cuadrar –se quejó el pelirrojo y si hubiera sido por él, la hoja en la que trabajaba se habría incendiado por el peso de su mirada-

-Entonces deberías descansar antes de volver a trabajar más –Jack sacudió la cabeza, tenía que quedarse un poco más. Necesitaba terminar los cálculos para terminar con ese maldito proyecto que le estaba causando tantos dolores de cabeza- Vamos Jack, debes despejar tu cerebro... ¡Puedes llevarme y comprarme helado!

-Ah, claro... ¿Por qué no me llevas tu a comprar helado? –Omi se sonrojo con suavidad-

-Puedo llevarnos hasta ahí, pero no tengo dinero para comprarlos –le recordó el monje y Jack quiso golpearse la frente por idiota; los monjes no tenían dinero porque no debían atarse a cosas materiales-

Excepto Kimiko.

Si Kimiko no tenía la última versión de los teléfonos celulares entonces el mundo podría colapsar en un destino peor que mil años de oscuridad.

-Cierto, lo siento... Vamos a comprar helado

Al final del día habían terminado recorriendo la ciudad y cenando fuera también. Omi parecía un niño pequeño, observando con curiosidad cada aparador por el que pasaban y Jack termino comprándole un conjunto de ropa casual. El monje se lo agradeció con una sonrisa enorme y el pelirrojo se sintió más orgulloso de sí mismo; Omi lo veía ya como a un amigo.

Muérete de la maldita envidia Chase Young.

-Jack... ¿Tú amas todavía a Chase Young? –Jack estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su refresco cuando Omi le pregunto eso, a la mitad de una película de romance boba que el monje eligió cuando vio el cine y grito: " _Quiero ir. Yo nunca he ido a un cine_ "-

-Yo... Es, es complicado –susurro como respuesta pero el monje no parecía detectar la sutileza de esas negaciones porque siguió mirándolo fijamente, esperando- No. No tanto como amarlo... –Jack trago al darse cuenta de que esta vez no podía desviar el tema- Creo que aún me gusta pero ya no estoy enamorado de él...

-¿Cómo es así?

-Eh... –el pelirrojo se rasco la nuca, quebrándose la cabeza para intentar poner en palabras lo que él ni siquiera sabía que sentía hacia el guerrero Heylin- Es extraño... Es como… Umh... Oh sí, como que me gusta el color nuevo color del cabello de Kimiko pero no me atrevería a pintar mi cabello de ese color –Omi lo miro con confusión y Jack suspiro- Me refiero a que, creo que es sexy y eso pero si se diera la oportunidad yo, yo no volvería con él. Jamás. Ni siquiera para una sola noche ¿Entiendes? –pregunto finalmente y entonces el monje sonrió-

-Lo entiendo, sí... Me alegra que te sientas de esa manera Jack.

-Sí, yo igual -asintió el pelirrojo y de pronto cayo en la cuenta de que, luego de casi un año de persuasión, Omi había conseguido que le hablara sobre su relación con Chase Young- Siempre consigues lo que quieres ¿Eh, bola de queso? –el monje sonrió, pretencioso-

-Con el tiempo, el agua de un rio puede convertir a la roca más grande en un simple grano de arena

-Y ahora hablas como una galleta de la fortuna... Si comienzas a hablar como Fung y combinas tu pésimo uso de slang el mundo estará perdido

-No es verdad –Omi le dio una mirada horrible y Jack se rio, deslizándose en su asiento para estar más cómodo-

-Lo es. Ahora cállate o nos van a sacar por hacer demasiado ruido.

Después de esa conversación Omi no volvió a tocar el tema "Young" para absolutamente nada más pero comenzó a torturar a Jack de una manera escalofriante. Tan, tan horrible que el pelirrojo pensó seriamente en abandonar el templo e ir a vivir como vagabundo debajo de un puente.

-Vamos Jack Spicer. Sólo un kilómetro más y habrás terminado con tu calentamiento

-Estás... Estás intentando, matarme, sutil, sutilmente... –se quejó Jack, jadeante, mientras Omi saltaba a su lado-

-Es un calentamiento ligero Jack. Estas en una pésima forma –el pelirrojo lo fulmino con la mirada-

-Tal vez deberías recordar que no soy alguien que ha estado practicando artes marciales desde que estaba en pañales y podrías comenzar a entrenarme desde algo más básico como, no sé ¿Cinco minutos corriendo?

-Cinco kilómetros.

-Te odio Omi.

-No es cierto. Soy adorable.

-Adorablemente odioso... –el monje lo miro como un cachorro herido- ¡Bien! No te odio, y si, sigues siendo malditamente adorable a pesar de ser casi un adulto legalmente ¿Estás feliz ahora?

-Bastante. Muy feliz, sí.

-Excelente ¿Eso significa que ahora puedo descansar?

-No –se rió Omi- Pero podemos reducirlo a medio kilómetro si quieres...

-Quinientos metros son quinientos metros –murmuro Jack para sí mismo, intentando darse aliento, y comenzó a correr otra vez-

Después de eso el monje siguió entrenándolo de manera lenta y suave, sin presionarlo como lo había hecho cuando eran niños y muchas veces sus entrenamientos vespertinos terminaban ya entrada la noche, con el viento frío secando el sudor de sus cuerpos.

Clay y el resto de los monjes se habían ido a descansar horas atrás y los habían dejado a ellos continuar para que Omi lo entrenara en lo básico como había estado haciendo (era el único que le tenía la paciencia suficiente). Cuando terminaron la luna estaba bastante arriba en el cielo y Jack se dejó caer sobre el pasto alto, haciendo que las luciérnagas salieran por todas partes.

-Estoy muerto... ¿Seguro que no me odias secretamente e intentas matarme de forma sutil? –le pregunto con una sonrisa y Omi negó, devolviéndole el gesto-

-Esta es una hermosa noche ¿No lo crees Jack? –el pelirrojo hizo un ruido que sonó como un asentimiento y ambos miraron hacia el cielo, sintiendo la brisa refrescarlos del calor del entrenamiento-

-Se suponía que debería estar dormido... Estoy muerto de cansancio pero no creo poder dormir ahora –murmuro Jack sin obtener una respuesta pero no le preocupo; cuando estaba con Omi el silencio era algo bastante cómodo-

-Te quiero Jack -susurro Omi en la oscuridad después de un largo rato y el pelirrojo rió a su lado-

-Yo también te quiero bola de queso -respondió-

-¿De verdad? -preguntó el monje con sorpresa-

Jack simplemente asintió. Él sabía lo importante que era para Omi saber que estaba de su lado porque para él también era importante tenerlo cerca. Además de su pequeña vendetta personal contra Young, el monje se había convertido en un amigo muy querido para él; Omi siempre lo apoyaba y respaldaba y cuando debía corregirlo lo hacía en privado para no avergonzarlo frente a los demás ¿Cómo podía no querer al chico por eso?

El pelirrojo sintió un movimiento y una mano en su mejilla lo sorprendió. Intentó decir algo, preguntarle a Omi que estaba ocurriendo, pero un segundo después había otros labios sobre los suyos, presionando ligeramente.

Jack abrió los ojos y se congelo por el shock, su cerebro estaba intentando procesar la información de lo que pasaba pero lo único que podía registrar era el calor tibio de Omi, la mano en su mejilla y esos labios... Durante un instante eterno ambos se quedaron en la misma posición hasta que Jack salió de su estupor y se echó hacia atrás, alejándose del menor.

-¿Qué fue eso? -le pregunto con miedo porque aún no entendía lo que estaba pasando-

-Fue un beso -respondió Omi y su voz se escuchaba algo temblorosa para ser él-

-Se lo que es ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cómo fue que...? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo... Te quiero Jack. Y tú me dijiste que me querías también. Y cuando dos personas se quieren se besan ¿Cierto?

-¡No! ¡No todas las personas se besan! Yo, yo... -Jack se detuvo. Tal vez solo era un malentendido... Omi era demasiado inocente e impresionable quizá las películas que veía con Kimiko le habían dado una mala impresión de las cosas- Yo creí que... Que me dijiste "te quiero" como un amigo -le explicó con un poco más de calma-

-Sí. Te quiero como un amigo. Pero también te quiero de otra manera -Jack sintió su corazón detenerse- Cuando estoy contigo me siento feliz. Cuando te veo siento abejas en el estómago...

-Mariposas -corrigió por instinto-

-No, son abejas porque las siento zumbar ¿Por qué sentiría mariposas? -se preguntó Omi- También me siento mal y enojado si mis amigos están contigo y te abrazan. Me sentí terriblemente enfadado cuando supe lo que había pasado entre Chase Young y tú, sobre todo porque tú resultaste herido. Cuando estoy cerca de ti quiero tomarte de la mano. Quiero abrazarte y no dejarte ir. Quiero besarte y otras cosas que... Me siento mal por eso pero no lo puedo evitar -murmuro contrariado y avergonzado-

-O-Omi...

-Se lo dije al Maestro Fung y él dice que yo siento deseo por ti y que eso es normal porque hace ya mucho tiempo que estoy enamorado de ti

-Oh dios... -exhalo el pelirrojo sintiendo a su cuerpo desvanecerse-

Omi estaba enamorado de él desde hacía quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Y Fung lo sabía.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan raro el mundo?

-¿Tú no me quieres? –le pregunto el menor con voz dolida y Jack se atragantó-

-Y-yo... Yo... Te quiero Omi. De verdad que sí pero esto es, algo confuso para mí ahora y... –el monje lo miro con los ojos llorosos y el pelirrojo se sorprendió de poder verlos a pesar de la oscuridad- Y... Necesito tiempo para digerir esto –le dijo al final y Omi bajo la mirada con tristeza haciendo que el pelirrojo se sintiera como el ser más miserable de la existencia- Hablemos de esto mañana ¿Esta bien? –intentó alegrarlo pero fallo- Omi, hablemos de esto mañana, necesito descansar –le dijo con suavidad y tomo su rostro con las dos manos, acercándolo a su cara y deposito un beso en su frente-

El monje lo miro sorprendido un instante antes de sonreír como un bobo y decir que él lo sabía, que era imposible que no pudiera amar a un monje tan adorable como él.

-Adorable y modesto. Sobre todo modesto

Caminaron juntos en la oscuridad hasta llegar al templo y cada uno entro a su pequeña habitación sin decir palabra, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Jack no sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Omi pero para él era uno de los días más impresionantes de su vida; No solo había logrado estar cerca de Omi de la manera en la que Chase siempre deseo sino que, además, tenía la posibilidad de tener al monje de una forma en la que Young no podría tenerlo jamás.

Demonios.

Iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad.

La mañana siguiente trajo conversaciones incómodas para los dos. Jack le dijo la verdad a Omi; él lo quería sí, pero no lo amaba. Al notar la mirada dolida del monje el pelirrojo agrego rápidamente que a pesar de eso quería intentarlo, le dijo que él sabía que podría llegar a sentir mucho  _más_  por él eventualmente, si el monje decidía arriesgarse junto con él a esa nueva oportunidad.

Omi lo pensó un largo rato, mirándolo con fijeza para después meditar y volver a mirarlo.

-Si me quieres, y crees que puedes quererme aún más entonces deseo intentarlo. Jack Spicer, te prometo que hare que te enamores de mí –Jack sonrió con suavidad en medio del abrazo inesperado que recibió-

Muérete. De la MALDITA envidia.  _Chase Young_.

Rezó en su mente y le devolvió el abrazo, sonriendo con suficiencia, sabiendo que Chase debía estar observando desde algún lugar.

Los meses pasaron lentamente, trayendo momentos buenos y malos para todos, en especial para ellos.

El resto de los monjes no estaban felices con su relación. El Maestro Fung había decidido que Omi era el único que podía tomar una decisión sobre eso y Dojo le había dado una charla que involucraba amenazas de muerte y una pala con la que el dragón cavaria su tumba si se atrevía a hacerle daño al monje. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Jack, Omi siempre estuvo de su lado.

Lo había defendido de sus amigos e incluso había escondido la pala de Dojo para que él se sintiera más seguro. Conforme los días y meses pasaban cada uno empezó a conocer más del otro y tuvieron discusiones increíblemente ruidosas y violentas, tanto así que una vez un duelo Xiaolin se detuvo por culpa de su pelea... La misma magia Xiaolin se había sentido intimidada ante el peso de su disputa como pareja.

Por otro lado, también habían encontrado cosas en común y muchas otras que descubrieron juntos; Omi podía ser inocente pero era también extraordinariamente astuto cuando se trataba de cosas que concernían a su relación. Fue el monje quien le robo su primer beso como pareja, fue el monje también el que comenzó con los toqueteos más audaces... Incluso fue Omi el que le pregunto cómo se suponía que debía prepararlo porque, para el monje, era más que obvio que Jack lo recibiría y necesitaba saber cómo hacerlo más cómodo para él.

Para el pelirrojo todas esas cosas fueron sorpresas muy agradables que acepto de la mejor manera. No es como si hubiera podido evitarlo; Omi sabía que era encantador y había aprendido a usar su encanto de la mejor manera posible además, para desgracia de Jack, el monje se había convertido en todo un hombre y había descubierto en muy poco tiempo todos los puntos débiles que tenía su cuerpo.

¿Jack no quería hacer sus tareas? Un beso en el oído bastaba para convencerlo ¿Jack debía ayudar a reparar el templo y no quería hacerlo? Una sonrisa coqueta junto con un movimiento de ceja bastaba para ponerlo en sus rodillas ¿Jack se negaba a ayudarlos alegando que aún era "malvado"? Omi solo tenía que besar su cuello un poco, soplar aire caliente y morder su oreja para que el pelirrojo se deshiciera como gelatina en brazos de su pareja.

Si, Omi era demasiado malicioso para ser un monje.

Y Jack amaba eso casi tanto como a su pudín de banana.

Dentro de menos de un año Jack descubrió que, increíblemente y a pesar de todo lo estimado, se había enamorado de Omi.

Cuando se lo dijo el monje le dio la sonrisa más grande que había visto jamás y lo arrastro al invernadero del templo donde pasaron el resto de la tarde y noche... Jack nunca se había sentido tan amado como en esos momentos.

Empero, la vida siempre tenía sorpresas desagradables para todos y una de ellas fue el día que Chase Young consiguió, de nuevo, hacer que Omi se volviera malvado.

Había sido en medio de un viaje para hablar sobre el negocio de la familia con sus padres; un segundo Jack estaba hablando con su madre y un instante después los felinos de Chase lo estaban arrastrando rumbo a la ciudadela de Young donde se topó por primera vez en años con su antiguo "Señor".

Wuya estaba ahí también, con su cuerpo de vuelta aunque sin sus poderes y finalmente, Omi. Vestido con ropas negras y sus ojos brillando en color carmín por su chi invertido.

-Ah, Spicer... Me alegra que nos regales el honor de tu presencia –Wuya se rio ante las palabras del Lord Heylin y Jack se mantuvo estático, mirando al guerrero a la cara para demostrarle que no iba a dejarse intimidar por él de nuevo a pesar de que sentía el ardor de la mirada de su pareja sobre él- Ahora que estás aquí, permíteme el honor de cederle a Omi el placer de asesinarte –Chase le tendió la lanza que Guan le había regalado y Omi la tomo, acercándola a su pecho para romper su camisa con la filosa hoja-

El monje se acercó a él y camino su alrededor, observándolo con fuego en los ojos hasta que finalmente se detuvo a su espalda y comenzó a lamer su cuello y nuca, haciendo que Jack gimiera sin evitarlo y sus piernas se aflojaron. Hubiera caído al suelo si Omi no lo hubiera sujetado por la cintura para mantenerlo en pie.

Maldito fuera el día en que a Omi se le ocurrió besar su cuello.

Una mordida en su oreja y Jack se derritió otra vez.

Maldito... Oh... No, no ese punto entre su cuello y su homb...

-Ahh... –jadeo al sentir los dientes sobre su piel y sus manos se aferraron a los brazos del monje- Oh dios Omi no... No ahí, me voy a... Oh dios sabes cómo me pongo si haces eso con tu ohh... Oh dios

-Sólo Omi por favor –se rio el monje a su espalda y Jack gimoteo-

-N-no, oh no, nonononooohhh si... Y,yo... Oh dios, dulce cristo no... Oh... Olvídalo, soy tuyo –se rindió y cerró los ojos sabiendo que Omi se haría cargo de él de cualquier modo-

-Muy inteligente Jack ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir a mí ahora?

-Mn... Discusiones de familia...

-¿Bella?

-Mn... Muerde un poco más, dios, quiero sentir correr sangre –el monje soltó una risita cuando obedeció-

-¿Omi? –la voz confundida de Chase lo regreso a la realidad y Jack abrió los ojos para toparse con la imagen de Young y Wuya mirándolos con estupefacción- ¿Acaso...? ¿Acaso has olvidado lo que te dije? Todo este... Cuento, entre tú y Spicer comenzó como una estúpida venganza de este gusano contra mi persona –le dijo el guerrero y Jack distinguió bastante confusión en su cara... Lástima que ahora no le importara en lo absoluto, y menos ahora que Omi estaba apretándolo contra su pecho-

-Lo sé

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo, sí. Pero ya lo sabía desde antes –le dijo con simpleza y enterró su nariz en el cabello rojo, aspirando profundamente-

-Aw, el Gran Chase Young fue sorprendido por primera vez en... No sé ¿Siglos? ¿Tal vez? ¿Tú qué crees Bǎobèi?

-Yo apostaría por milenios –respondió el monje sin detenerse de olfatearlo-

-Tú... Tú supiste esto todo el tiempo ¿Y continuaste adelante con tu relación con Spicer? –Omi asintió sin más, sonriendo con malicia y muy a su pesar Jack se encontró terriblemente excitado por eso-

-Jack me conto de su pequeña cierta venganza contra ti y me pareció acertada... Tu jamás me has agradado Chase. Te respeto sí, pero después de lo que le hiciste a mi Xīn'ài no pude alejarme de esta revancha contra ti... Le hiciste daño a  _mi_ Jack y cuando él me dijo que el que Jack estuviera cerca de mí te torturaba un poco decidí intentar una relación con él. Así mataba dos aves de una ocasión.

-"Matar dos pájaros de un tiro" –lo corrigió Jack-

-Eso también –asintió el monje- No te pedí que trajeras a Jack para vengarme, te pedí que lo trajeras porque lo extraño y quiero entrar en su lindo trasero lo antes posible

-Dulce Cristo... No digas algo como eso otra vez o no respondo de mí –le advirtió el pelirrojo-

-Chase Young me quedare a tu lado hasta que mis amigos encuentren la forma de regresarme a la normalidad y si no lo consiguen entonces seguiré a tu lado para siempre pero mi Xīn'ài se queda conmigo, sin peros, sin incepciones

-"Excepciones"

-Y eso también. Ahora, si nos disculpas, llevare a Jack a nuestra habitación para tener sexo con él el resto de la tarde...

El pelirrojo sonrió con malicia y excitación cuando el monje lo levanto para cargarlo sobre su hombro y llevarlo a su habitación ante la mirada pasmada de los dos grandes Heylin.

Ah sí, era tan perfecto, tan dulce...

Era suyo.

Aquello que Chase Young deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, eso era lo que Jack tenia, sólo para él.

**Fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Un momento de inspiración que me golpeo en la cara increíblemente fuerte... Como un puñetazo con el puño de Tebigong.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
